


Ride It

by Pixeled



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Motorcycle Sex, PWP, Smexy time on Fenrir, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: There was so much beauty in the world and most of it was here tonight, wrapped around him and holding him close.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Ride It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butteredbandits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteredbandits/gifts).



> To "Ride It" by Regard. Yes, THAT song. ;D

The wind rushed by them and the night was invigorating and beautiful. The moon was high and full in the sky and if Cloud could see him, he would know how beautiful he looked on the back of his bike, his hair a dark whip against the sky. There was so much beauty in the world and most of it was here tonight, wrapped around him and holding him close.

It wasn't the first time he had Vincent on the back of Fenrir, but it was the first time at night and it felt magical. As they passed through towns and into desolate road, marshes passing in a blur, Cloud felt the thrum of the engine in his chest, in his thighs, and having Vincent there distracted him, teased him. He didn't know if Vincent knew he had this effect on him, but he did. Always. It felt like he was burning up from the inside, making his blood hum in his veins.

Vincent squeezed his thighs against Cloud's body as they made a turn and that was it. Cloud parked up ahead in a grassy field somewhere between Kalm and Edge and turned in his seat to pull Vincent's face close and kissed him deep and needy. Finally, he could see him. His hair was wind-tousled and he was achingly beautiful in the moonlight, as if he was made to be viewed in it.

Vincent kissed him back, and finally, finally, he was his. It'd been months of teasing smiles, touching over clothes, kisses that tasted of secrecy and starlight. This kiss was full and promised Cloud everything.

Vincent moved so he was straddling Cloud's hips as the engine was killed and Cloud moved the kickstand out with his foot, kissing Vincent with a desperation he didn't know he felt. Vincent kissed back with the same sweet fire and he undid both his pants and Cloud's. Cloud pulled his pants down to his ankles as Vincent's hands threatened to tear them away. And then Vincent grabbed Cloud's hand by the wrist and started sucking on his fingers until they were coated and then he was breathily asking him to put those fingers inside him as he pulled his pants all way down and off with his boots.

Cloud couldn't say no even if he wanted to. This moment was moving fast and needy and he was swept up in it. Vincent moved into his fingers and gasped and panted and soon he was grabbing Cloud's cock and sinking down onto it, riding him slow and perfect. They smelled like gasoline and road, and it was intoxicating.

Cloud knew he wasn't going to last long with Vincent riding him faster and harder, his head thrown back.

When Cloud came, Vincent went rigid and spasmed around him perfectly.

Then they redressed and Vincent smiled at Cloud before they took off toward Kalm. He didn't want the moment to have ever ended—it felt like a dream, and yet it had really happened and Cloud would never look at his bike the same way again.

It was perfect.

And as Vincent got off the bike and gave Cloud a little wave, Cloud felt his heart clench.


End file.
